The purpose of this contract is to provide pharmacokinetic resources in support of PK/PD studies. No actual clinical or laboratory studies will be carried out under this contract. The types of studies the contract will support include clinical pharmacology/pharmacokinetic studies and interaction studies between study medications and specified drugs of abuse.